universal_studios_parksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Studios
This article is about the previous Universal Studios Florida attraction, Nickelodeon Studios. History Nickelodeon Studios opened on June 7, 1990 in Universal Studios Florida. The attraction was in Production Central and was a 40 minute tour of a real life studio that Nickelodeon used to tape most of their shows. Some of these include All That, Clarissa Explains It All, Slime Time Live, Figure it Out, and much more. The tour of the studios would start at the entrance and go to the viewing tubes, the Gak Kitchen, and the Game Lab where guests could participate in their favorite Nick Game Shows. Nickelodeon Studios closed on April 30, 2005. The studio had gone down in attendence (due to game shows not being as popular), staff was low, the tour was shortened, and the ride was showing it's age. Many people have tried to make petitions to bring Nickelodeon Studios back, but it's not very likely. On June 1, 2007 the previous Nickelodeon Studios was reopened as the Sharp Aquos Theatre for the Blue Man Group and was added to the Universal CityWalk. Time Capsule In 1992, a time capsule was buried to be opened in 50 years. The time capsule included bubble gum, a skateboard, a history book, a comic book, a phone book, a world atlas, news reports from desert storm, news reports from the AIDS crisis, a Home Alone VHS, a Back to the Future VHS, a piece of the Berlin Walls, pictures of items that could not fit in the capsule, lead pencils, Florida TV Guide from the week of April 30, 1992, a baseball, a Barbie Doll, a Nintendo Game Boy, Reebok Pump Sneakers, and a copy of the Book of Endangered Species. When Nickelodeon Studios closed, the time capsule was reburied at the Nickelodeon Suites Resort and will be opened 50 years after 1992. Shows Taped at Nickelodeon Studios *All That (Seasons 1 & 2 Only) *Clarissa Explains It All (1991-1994) *Fifteen (1991-1992) *Hi Honey, I'm Home! (ABC/Nick at Nite Sitcom) *Kenan & Kel (Seasons 1 & 2 Only) *My Brother and Me (1994-1995) *Nickelodeon Launch Box (1991-1994) *Nickelodeon's Total Panic *Noah Knows Best (2000) *Taina (2000) *Teacher to Teacher: With Mr. Wizard *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *The Nickeldoeon Hit List *U to U *Weinerville *Welcome Freshmen *Double Dare 2000 *Family Double Dare (1990-1993) *Super Sloppy Double Dare (1989 Nickelodeon Run Only) *Super Special Double Dare *Figure It Out (1997-1999) *Get the Picture *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Make the Grade (Seasons 2 & 3 Only) *Nickelodeon Arcade (1991-1992) *Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge (Three-Part Special) *Nickelodeon GUTS (1992-1994) *Global GUTS (1995) *Slime Time U Match U Win! (1995) *Think Fast! (Season 2 Only) *What Would You Do? (1991-1993) *Wild and Crazy Kids *You're On! *Outta Here *Roundhouse (Season 1 Only) *Allegra's Window (1994-1996) *Gullah Gullah Island (1994-1998) *Beat the Clock (2002) *Nickelodeon SPLAT! (2004) *Nick or Treat (Block, 1992-1995, 1997) *Slime Time Live (2000-2003) *World Yo-Yo Competition (2000) *Rock Line on MTV (1991) *Nickelodeon Get's Real Mature (1991) *Nick Hit List (1991) *CBS Sports: Extreme Super Bowl (2001) *My Family's Got GUTS (2008-2009, Training & Break Time Only) *Nickelodeon Studios Opening Day Ceremony (June 7, 1990) Gallery Nick_Studios_Logo.JPG|Logo nickelodeon-studios-old-school-nickelodeon-4105154-2048-1536.jpg|building nickgates.jpg|building (now) Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Past Attractions Category:Production Central